filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
Chad
Anything4Views, real name Chad Roberts, is a character in The Filthy Frank Show that makes his debut in "DUMBASS GETS PEWDIEPIE TATTOO." He first appears nearly naked with Filthy Frank, IDubbbzTV, and Maxmoefoe going to the tattoo store in order to get a PewDiePie tattoo. Since Anything4Views is nearly naked, Filthy Frank and Maxmoefoe decide to give him the tattoo on his fat ass. He reluctantly takes the tattoo after all the sessions of cursing he gave to Franku, and then proceeds to please everybody outside by showing it to them. All of these acts, however, displease PewDiePie as the latter was forced to watch Anything4Views's fucked-up-ness in the streets and everywhere else. Anything4Views has since appeared in many videos with Papa Franku, mainly on Maxmoefoe's channel. Chad has a twitter account, @anything4views. "My name chad." - views About Anything4Views is a rather corpulent individual who will do literally anything for views, even going completely naked to accomplish this, which proves his merciless nature and his will to hunt even the most disconcerting acts down only to quench his thirst. The worst part about his offensive yet uncontrollable nature is that he would attempt to get the views from anyone in the street, building, playground, etc, and not care at all. He has off-the-chart levels of autism and, according to Filthy Frank, he contains about two million chromosomes. Not only does he ooze of chromosomes, but he also possesses incredible retard strength, as seen in "HUMAN CAKE." History Anything4Views was most likely born and raised in Australia in 1995. Apparently, Maxmoefoe is his mother since he gave birth to him during the CHIN CHIN SACRIFICE 2015 - FRANK'S JOURNEY video in order to be sacrificed to the dark lord (see Speculations). However, Anything4Views made it official that his father's name is "Anything," so Maxmoefoe is technically his biological mother or the one who gave birth to him without being related. Not much of his childhood is known, but it can only be hypothesized that he was the type of kid who'd forget to wear his pants to school or draw images of cartoons and other atrocities on his skin. His first appearance as a YouTube persona was probably in Maxmoefoe's videos, where he was called by his first name. He's been a recurring persona and is usually involved in participating in challenges or as a guest. One of his most notable appearances alongside Maxmoefoe and his crew was during his CHIN CHIN SACRIFICE 2015 - FRANK'S JOURNEY video and "The China Abortion." Recently, Anything4Views declared his new father to be crazymacattack because his biological father kept ignoring him. His "potential" mother, according to him, is RadJor, not Maxmoefoe, although the ladder gave live birth to him and was his first-born. Debut As of November 21, 2015, he has revealed his true, real, and authentic name, Anything4Views, and with it his debut in The Filthy Frank Show. Anything4Views was first introduced as a victim of Filthy Frank's, iDubbbzTV's and Maxmoefoe's cringe torture, the PewDiePie and meme tattoos. During his session after the tattoo specialist applies the tattoo markings on the former's ass, he goes outside alongside his perpetrators to show how fucked in the head he is with doing anything for views. He eventually goes back to have the tattoos applied to him and repeated the same process with more of his victims after he got the tattoos. His filthiness goes as far as even having PewDiePie viewing it, in which the former's objective has been nearly accomplished, as his hunger for views still lurks in him. When nobody and nothing expect it, he'll appear completely naked without hesitation, even subduing a victim because of it, which proves the previous point made. He has only briefly appeared in one other episode of the Filthy Frank Show, the Gentleman's Guide, testing out the shock collar for the articulation challenges. However, he has been appearing in other videos alongside Filthy Frank and iDubbbzTV, but in Maxmoefoe's channel. He has appeared with Frank in Max's videos 'Deadly Twister' (where he spray-painted his body in black and white stripes (even down his asscrack) and whipped Frank, iDubbbz, and Maxmoefoe with a belt) and in Super Trash Bros. VS. Dankey Kang (in which he glued cotton balls to his body and pretended to be Donkey Kong). Outside of Filthy Frank's Realms, he has his own twitch and goes by the alias "MonkRage." He uploads videos on gaming and talk shows. As of January 5th, Anything4Views decided to quit being used for views by the likes of Filthy Frank and Maxmoefoe and was moving towards creating his own videos, possibly on his YouTube account outside the realms and Chin-Chin's influential tyranny. He went feral, shedding the need for clothing and lived in the wilderness. However Papa Franku, iDubbbz, and Maxmoefoe were able to capture him by using a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos as bait in an iDubbbz video, Genius Gets iDubbbz Tattoo. They dragged him into a tattoo parlor and forced him to get iDubbbz's face inked onto his ass, right next to the Pewdiepie tattoo. Frank deemed this whole situation 'Mildly Adequate', as this exploitation would earn them some views. Speculations It is unknown if his name is "Anything4Views" because of an inner desire to please the lord and savior Chin-Chin, or if the former's only purpose in life is to sacrifice or to be sacrificed; only time and chromosomes will tell. Apparently, he has been sacrificed after Maxmoefoe conceived him, but it's unknown if he survived the sacrifice and ran his fat ass back to Maxmoefoe or if Chin-Chin disposed of him due to the lack of chromosomes or for godly reasons. This seems arbitrary because, by judging his gruesome acts of filth with Filthy Frank and the rest of the gay retards, he must be seeping of chromosomes and must be overloaded of them due to his sheer bulk. How Max conceived him is unknown, since he has appeared before. It must have been a space/time jutsu performed by one of them to go back into the future to conceive Anything4Views or a time portal provided by Children of Poseidon was used in order for Anything4Views to still exist before the sacrifice video. To sum it all up, it's unknown how he is still alive even after the 2015 Sacrifice and how he managed to appear with Maxmoefoe before that sacrifice. It's also unknown whether he still wants or is destined to be sacrificed; but as implied before, him being named "Anything4Views" may have something to do with garnering Chin-Chin's attention. It is speculated that Negative Chin Chin is actually Anything4Views in disguise. They both apparently have an off-the-chart level of autism and are both chromosome-inflated idiots in the most concentrated form. It is possible that Maxmoefoe couldn't decide what to name his newborn child so since he dressed up into a fake white Chin-Chin, he was named that way. It's also possible for Negative Chin Chin to simply be another character, but hasn't actually appeared in a real Filthy Frank video; it would be like calling Floggy a character in Filthy Frank Show since neither are Chin-Chin himself. Personal Life Anything4Views lives in Australia, where the whole world would rather keep him in order to keep the spread of autism, hepatitis A, AIDS, ebola, swine flu, and cancer in check; it was a drastic measure made by the United Nations after the 911 attack at New York City. Ironically, Anything4Views himself has declared his conversion to Islam, most likely because Chin-Chin wouldn't accept him in the realms, which explains why he hasn't yet returned to the Filthy Frank Show. He was born to Maxmoefoe in Australia during the Chin-Chin 2015 Sacrifice; however, there is a theory that stated the sacrifice was either done in 1995 and then waited twenty years to perform it, or Anything4Views was actually born in 2015, went back in time, and then that would eventually lead to the PewDiePie tattoo video. Maxmoefoe and Anything4Views have stated a being named "Earl" is their son; chances are, either Maxmoefoe or Anything4Views became pregnant while both made love. The only thing we know for sure is Anything4Views is a gamer with an off-the-charts level of autism and should not be confronted unless in a radiation suit, which may only weaken Anything4Views's chromic aura. Abilities 'Gallery' Anything4Views - Meme Right Cheek Tattoo (November 22nd, 2015).jpg Chad anything4views mrmonkrage.png|Anything4Views before Filthy Frank Show Anything4views.png|Anything4Views taunting his victim Anything4views fucked up ness.png|Anything4Views after the visit to the tattoo store Anything4views gay dancing.png|Anything4Views saying that he's a gay Anything4views sexy.png|Anything4Views shaving his weeaboo neckbeard Anything4views corn.png| Anything4views naked.png|Naked-ass Anything4Views getting the views Chad anything4views car.png Frank max kiss anything4views.png|Anything4Views getting love Chad1.png Maxmoefoe idubbbztv filthy frank force anything4views to get tattoo.png|Frank, Max, and iDubbbz forcing Anything4Views into the tattoo store Anything4views chad maxmoefoe idubbbz filthy frank.png| Gay.jpeg|Anything4Views getting a drink for his nose Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yCkoB6o5UgE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AbqNNN4XmGs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqcjpwAHsTQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x71MDrC400A Trivia * He admitted he was a homosexual when he was dancing with a pedestrian in the street. * At an unknown moment, after the PewDiePie tattoo was applied, Anything4Views is seen with another tattoo on the right side of his chest. * He has his own official YouTube account, with links to his Twitch, Twitter, Instagram, Facebook, Google+, and his newest YouTube account, which was made the day after "DUMBASS GETS PEWDIEPIE TATTOO." * It is unknown if Negative Chin Chin and Anything4Views are actually the same person, as Negative Chin Chin was acted by Chad himself, possibly meaning that Chad was formerly a lycra entity. ** If so, it is unknown how he got rid of his lycra status. Category:Characters Category:Frank's Friends Category:Channels Category:Hakujin Category:Connection With Fake Frank Category:Human Category:Lycra People Category:Puking Characters Category:Would You Rather Characters